Froid
by Mokya
Summary: Xanxus et Squalo sont amants depuis plus de trois ans et vue de l'extérieur on pourrait croire que Xanxus est un être froid sans cœur, mais au fond l'est-il vraiment ?


Disclaimer : Les personnage appartiennent à Akira Amano/Auteur du mangas Katekyo Hitman Reborn .

Pairing : Xanxus/Squalo - Xanxus/?

Note de l'Auteur : Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, cette Fanfiction sort tout droit de mon imagination et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Froid**

Un froid polaire régnait au manoir depuis quelques jours déjà mais malgré cette baisse de température personne ne se dévouait pour aller fermer les fenêtres.

* * *

Envelopper dans de fins draps une forme bougea. Si l'on faisait un peu plus attention à ceux-ci on pouvait y distinguer une couleur rouge.

En se rapprochant davantage l'on remarquait que le drap en était taché mais pas partout, seulement sur la partie inférieure, de façon désordonnée et violente.

La forme bougea une seconde fois, plus vigoureusement. Un bruit semblant à un grognement se fît entendre puis le drap tomba et quelque chose se leva.

La forme que l'on pouvait distinguer n'était autre qu'un corps. Un corps d'une pureté sans pareil, d'un blanc éblouissant. Cependant en y faisant un peu plus attention on pouvait remarquer les légers tremblements de celui-ci, sûrement dû au froid.

En y repensant les draps n'avait-il pas une couleur écarlate ? Intéressons-nous donc à cela de plus près.

Le dos nous faisant face était pris de légers tremblements, les bras étaient finement musclés et les mains étaient serrés jusqu'à s'en faire saigner.

Alors peut-être ne tremblait-il pas de froid mais de rage ?

Si l'on continuait d'examiner le corps, on pouvait découvrir de longue jambes, des cuisses lisses, sûrement douce. Toutefois l'intérieur de celles-ci était rouge. On pouvait apercevoir de profondes traces de griffures, sur certains endroits le sang était séché, sur d'autres il coulait encore.

Le vent faisait danser ses longs cheveux argentés, caressant quelques fois cette pâle peau meurtrie.

Un liquide blanc visqueux s'écoula lentement de son être, glissant entre ses cuisses, se mélangeant au sang et poursuivit sa route, finissant par goutter sur le sol.

Le corps partit s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau, quelques secondes plus tard on pouvait entendre la mélodie des gouttes se précipiter sur celui-ci d'une puissance telle qu'elles auraient sûrement pu lui faire mal si ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

Le froid traversait son être, le brûlant mais c'est ce qu'il aimait, se sentir en vie. Sans cette douleur il se sentait perdu, vide, mort.

Il savait que son amant n'aimait pas ça, lui faire du mal. Malgré les airs qu'il se donnait il protégeait mieux que quiconque les gens de la famille. Il était toujours là pour eux, tout du moins dans l'ombre. Cependant il ne l'avouerait jamais même pas le jour de sa mort, il était comme ça.

Mais lui il savait depuis longtemps alors ça ne l'avait pas étonné qu'il refuse ses méthodes au début de leurs relations.

Même après trois ans il ne s'y habituait pas, toujours à vouloir faire autrement.

Xanxus ne s'avouerait jamais vaincu, il essayait toujours, mais devant son regard rempli de conviction il ne tenait jamais longtemps.

Les méthodes de Squalo ne lui plaisaient pas mais le blanc avait été clair : s'il ne se pliait pas à cette exigence « nous » n'existerait pas et Xanxus était malheureusement tombé sous le charme du requin et avait dû contre sa volonté respecter cette règle.

Le grand Xanxus se l'était avoué il y a de cela quelques années : il aimait cet homme, son caractère explosif, ses hurlements poussés pour un rien, son dévouement à son égard, son amour excessif pour l'art de l'épée. Tout dans Squalo lui plaisait et puis il fallait être réaliste, son amant avait un très beau physique. S'il n'avait pas son sale caractère il pourrait faire tourner un nombre incertain de têtes.

Cependant au fond il avait conscience, il ne pouvait plus continuer à faire du mal à l'homme qu'il aime. Il ne le supportait plus, alors il s'était confié et en avait parlé. Toutefois jamais un jour il n'aurait cru confier sa vie sentimentale au Decimo.

Mais étonnement Sawada l'avait écouté patiemment en silence, comme on écoute le chant d'un oiseau ou la brise du vent.

Une fois son secret dévoilé Xanxus avait attendu, toujours dans ce même silence. Toutefois au bout de quelques secondes il comprit, Sawada savait qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse et il lui en était reconnaissant alors il se leva et parti.

C'est ainsi que tous les mois les Gardiens Vongola voyaient Xanxus passé au château, au début ils avaient été surpris mais au bout de dix mois ils constataient juste qu'à chaque fois que le chef de la Varia sortait du bureau de leurs Boss une étrange tension disparaissait en lui.

* * *

Aujourd'hui Xanxus avait mis fin à sa relation avec Squalo. Il avait été sincère avec son amant et lui avait annoncé que plus jamais il ne lui ferait du mal.

Squalo avait alors essayé de lui dire que de toute façon c'est lui qui le voulait et qu'il ne faisait rien de mal mais il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Xanxus que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Pourtant Squalo avait besoin de cette douleur, elle lui était devenu indispensable, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Malgré ça, il avait lutté ! Pour lui il avait quand même essayé de la repousser mais il n'y arrivait pas et s'était laissé entraîner dans un gouffre qu'il ne pouvait remonter.

Alors ils avaient tous les deux pris la décision de se séparer même si au fond ils savaient leurs sentiments réciproques.

Ce jour-là, Xanxus était allé au château Vongola. Il avait parlé, laissé cour à ses émotions, ses sentiments, il avait tout laissé s'échapper comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et comme il ne le referait sans doute jamais. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se leva, s'apprêtant à partir comme il l'avait toujours fait mais le Decimo l'enlaça.

La colère monta en Xanxus, avoir pitié de lui était la dernière qu'il voulait. Il quitta l'étreinte de son pseudo Boss et se retourna prés à lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser. Seulement il vît dans son regard qu'il n'avait aucunement pitié de lui, il ne faisait pas ça non plus pour le réconforter. Il agissait juste de manière égoïste, Tsunayoshi en avait envie et depuis longtemps vu la profondeur de son désir.

Xanxus se dit qu'après tout pourquoi pas et se laissa enlacer, se faire aimer durant le reste de la soirée, de la nuit.

_Durant le reste de sa vie._

**END**

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Hum...que dire ? J'ai écrit cette fanfiction en me disant "Cette fois Xanxus sera le bourreau de l'histoire". Le début y fait penser, en tout cas de mon point de vue et étrangement c'est presque devenu la victime ^.^" Je l'ai même fait paraître un peu trop faible vis-à-vis de ses sentiments alors peut-être est-il un peu OOC ? En plus il reste avec Tsuna "_Durant le reste de sa vie._", j'avais envie de faire un peu dramatique alors j'ai fini comme ça.

Pour le pairing au début j'avais marqué "Xanxus/Squalo - Xanxus/Tsunayoshi" mais après avoir lu une review je me suis dit que ça gâchait un peu la surprise de fin alors j'ai préféré mettre un point d'interrogation, ça laisse le suspense ^-^ .

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez passé un bon moment et vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fanfiction.

À bientôt ~ Mokya.

Réponse aux reviews anonyme :

Bonjour feilong-kun,

C'est vrai que la relation entre Squalo et Xanxus est ici assez atypique, pour être honnête quand j'ai commencé à écrire l'idée n'était pas encore dans mon esprit. C'est seulement après la première partie que j'y ai pensée et je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ça paraît bien" alors j'ai continué d'écrire avec cette idée.

"même si la manière dont la première partie (avec la description de squ-chan) est écrite me paraissait bizarre au début" *rigole* J'ai eu la même impression en relisant ma fanfiction entière pour la première fois. Comme je l'ai dit, au début Xanxus devait être le "bourreau" puis après l'idée à changé et les rôles se sont "inversés" alors quand je l'ai lu ça m'a aussi fait bizarre mais après plusieurs relectures en fin de compte ça me paraissait plutôt bien. ^ _ ^

Pour la faute d'orthographe, tu as raison il y en a bien une mais je crois que la bonne formulation est celle-ci "Toutefois l'intérieur de celle**s**-ci était rouge". "Celles-ci" est bien à mettre au pluriel puisque je parle des cuisses mais dans cette phrase c'est l'intérieur qui est rouge et non les cuisses donc je crois que la terminaison est la bonne. En tout cas, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer.

Je te remercie d'avoir lu et commenté "Froid".

Mokya.

10/07/2013


End file.
